Busman's Holiday
by WildClover27
Summary: What happens when the cons get bored?
1. Chapter 1

Terry had gone into Brandonshire and signed on officially to tend bar at the Fox. It helped give her a feeling of independence. She loved her brother, but she hated being dependent on him. Returning to the Mansion, Terry got out of the car and started for the steps. A whistle caught her up short. She looked up to see Goniff standing on the edge of the parapet on the roof.

"What on earth are you doing?" she called to him.

"Practicing," he replied. "Come on up."

Terry went in the house and made her way up to the roof. Goniff jumped down and walked up to her. "Where you been, Love?" he asked.

"I went to the Fox and got a job tending bar."

"Nice to know the bartender."

Terry laughed. "So what are you up to?"

"Just walking the edge." Goniff cocked a look at her. "You afraid of 'eights?"

"No," replied Terry. "Why?"

"Want to try it? I'll 'ang on to you."

Terry shrugged. "I guess."

She took the pickpocket's hand and stepped up on the parapet. It was a long way down to the brick drive. It didn't bother her. They started around the perimeter of the roof. Goniff was still impressed with her sense of balance.

The crash outside the common room window brought the men to their feet and Garrison from his office.

"What was that?" asked Garrison.

"Craig!"

Terry's scream sent the men running out the door and down the steps. There was broken rock scattered on the drive. Garrison looked up and his heart froze at the sight of his sister dangling by one hand from Goniff's hand over the edge of the roof.

"Dios!" exclaimed Actor. He hit Chief on the arm and the two men dashed back in the house to get to the roof.

"Terry, don't swing," said Craig with as calm a voice as he could muster.

Casino looked up and studied the face of the building. "Terry! Babe, slowly bring your left foot up about six inches. There's a little edge there might give you a toehold."

The two men watched anxiously as the girl raised her foot and felt for the edge. She got the edge of her boot on it and tried to stand. Her foot slipped off and she jerked hard on Goniff's arm.

"Goniff, you drop her I swear I'll kill you!" shouted Garrison in fear.

"You won't 'ave to, Warden," came Goniff's shaky voice. "I'll kill meself first."

Terry, in the meantime, brought her foot up again and tried to get a better purchase on the edge. This time she didn't try to stand.

Actor reached the edge of the parapet and looked down. He leaned one hand on the wall and started to reach down with the other. The edge of the wall gave way, sending bits of rock to just miss Terry's head and almost sending Actor over. He swore again in Italian. He moved over a bit and tested the wall before leaning over with an outstretched arm.

"Teresa, give me your other hand," he instructed in a calm voice that in no way reflected the fear he was feeling for her safety.

Terry hazarded a look up. She reached her left hand up and grabbed Actor's wrist. He caught hers in a strong grip.

Below, Garrison let out the breath he was holding. He realized Casino had a hand gripping his shoulder.

Chief moved alongside of Goniff. He tested the wall, found it solid and reached over the top of Goniff's arm. Chief got a hand on Terry's right wrist.

"Terr, let go of Goniff and grab my arm."

Terry took a breath and let go, grabbing desperately for Chief's wrist and caught it. Goniff scooted back away from the edge and the two men to curl up against a chimney pot. Working together, Actor and Chief pulled Terry up and onto the roof.

Actor stepped back from the edge, wrapping his arms tightly around the girl as she flung herself against the solid strong comfort of his chest. She was trembling badly. Actor's head was bent and he was whispering soothingly in her ear in Italian.

Chief waved down at the men below. "She's all right!"

Craig slumped in relief. Casino uncharacteristically rubbed Garrison's shoulder. "You okay, Warden?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah," replied Garrison, just as shaky. "Thanks."

Chief moved up to Actor's side. Terry finally opened her eyes and reached a hand out to Chief's shoulder. He rubbed her arm.

"Thank you. Both of you," she said.

She gathered herself and moved a little back from Actor, remaining in his arms for just a bit longer. She looked up and saw the fire flow into his eyes.

"I am going to kill Goniff," said the Italian with cold anger.

Terry gripped his shirt. "No you're not. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know the rock was rotten and neither did I. If he hadn't been holding my hand I'd've gone all the way down." She looked around. "Where is he?"

She spotted him at the base of the chimney pot, curled into a tight ball, arms wrapped around his legs and head buried in his knees. Terry gave Actor and Chief a simultaneous one armed hug and stepped away to slowly approach the Englishman. She cocked her head sideways and dropped down to sit on her heels in front of him.

"Hey, Mate, it's okay," she said softly to him.

Goniff shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Terry." His voice was muffled and trembly.

Terry reached a hand out to stroke the blond head. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that rock was bad. For heaven's sake, you were just running along that parapet. If it hadn't been me it would have been you at some point. At least I had you to grab my hand."

"Warden's gonna kill me. An' 'e should."

Terry leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his blond hair. Chief looked down at his feet and started to rub his knife sheath. Actor had been watching the two and felt the anger go out of him.

Terry spoke softly into Goniff's ear. "Warden's not going to kill you. I won't let him. If I did, who would I have to take me to the market on Wednesdays and buy me flowers?"

Goniff shrugged. "Sure an' there's plenty of blokes would love to."

Terry laughed quietly. "Oh Goniff, what would I do without you, Mate?"

"You wouldn't be fallin' off bloody roofs."

He finally looked up at her with a small smile. Terry grinned and shook her head. "Goniff, you're a mess."

"I know. Me mum always told me that."

Terry laughed and sat back. She rose to her feet and held an arm down to him. Goniff took it and she helped pull him up.

"Will you guys get down from there!" called Craig impatiently.

"Right now, Lieutenant," answered Actor. "We are just getting everyone's nerves settled." Terry nodded thanks to him.

The four met the other two men at the base of the stairs in the house. Terry was ready for Craig's anger, but it didn't come. Garrison looked at his sister and the Englishman, pretending to not notice the man's guilty expression. He held his arms out and Terry moved in for a hug.

Actor was stopped partway down the stairs. "Warden, we really should do something. That roof is bad. If it isn't fixed soon it will probably start leaking."

"I'll call G-2 and see if we can't get some workmen on it right away."

Late that night, Terry was working behind the bar at the Fox with Kit. She was doing fine until she tried to reach for a bottle of scotch on the top shelf. Kit noticed that she couldn't quite make it and was grimacing. The redhead came over and retrieved the bottle.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I had a little accident," said Terry, pouring the drink and serving it.

"What kind of little accident?"

"I fell off the roof of the mansion," said Terry nonchalantly.

Kit stared at her. "Come again?"

"I fell off the roof. Goniff had me by one hand and then Actor and Chief pulled me up. So my shoulders are a little sore."

"What were you doing on the roof, you idiot?" Kit thought she did some dangerous things, but Terry took the cake on this one.

"Goniff was teaching me to walk the parapet. It gave out from under me."

"Oh, I bet that made Craig's day."

"I was surprised. He didn't get mad."

"Probably because you scared him half to death."

They got busy and the conversation was interrupted until they were closed. Kit watched her friend in curiosity.

"So is Actor giving you anymore problems?" she asked.

"No," replied Terry. "He's been nice to me. We just don't work at all well together." She grew quiet thinking about the midnight snack in the kitchen and the strong arms and soft words on the roof. It wasn't the same man who yelled at her on missions. But then again, it was. "Craig trusts him."

"I still don't like him," said Kit. "He's such an arrogant sod."

"Sod?" laughed Terry. "You've been in England too long."

"You've been around Goniff too much," shot back Kit in amusement. "I heard you say 'bloody 'ell' a while ago."

They both laughed. Kit finished up washing the glasses while Terry cleaned the bar and the tables. As the girls were locking up, Kit asked, "Are you going back to the Mansion?"

Terry shook her head. "Craig's doing better. Actor can manage him. Craig seems to listen to him."

"Ah yes," said Kit knowingly, "the old 'you're just my sister' routine."

"More like the 'I want you out of the mansion' routine."

The two girls started walking slowly down the sidewalk. Kit waved at the constable walking down the opposite sidewalk. He waved back, knowing they were just getting off work after curfew.

Kit shrugged, "Maybe Craig is just trying to preserve your reputation."

"I doubt it. Besides everybody in this town knows I stay out there with the guys. I guess they think it's just a Yank thing. The shop keepers are all friendly. Nobody's given me grief about it." Terry looked at her friend with a grin. "Besides, you should talk. You're living with Shiv and you're not married."

"They all know I'm crazy," replied Kit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a weekday night and the pub was fairly quiet. Terry answered the telephone behind the bar. "Blue Fox. What's your pleasure?"

"Teresa?" Actor's voice came into her ear.

Warning bells went off in Terry's mind. "Yes?" she asked tentatively.

"We are in need of your assistance."

Terry heard noise in the background. It wasn't the kind of noise that might come from the mansion. "Where are you?"

"The police station in Chelsea," replied Actor.

Terry almost dropped the glass in her hand. "What the bloody hell are you doing in London?"

"We were at a drinking establishment and there was a bit of an altercation. We would be most appreciative if you could come get us out. We did not want to disturb the Warden over this."

"I'll just bet you didn't," said Terry. She wasn't sure whether to be amused or royally angry. "All of you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a car?" asked Terry. It was just below 40 degrees out and she had the jeep.

"We have the Packard," assured Actor.

Great. Two hours in an open vehicle and two hours back. Well, she would be sure that one of them was going to drive the jeep back. If any of them was capable of driving.

"How much is this going to cost me?" she asked next.

"A hundred pounds."

Great again. She didn't have a hundred pounds. "It's going to take me a bit to scrape up that much money. I'll be there eventually. And Actor, you are going to owe me big time for this."

"Of course. And we are most grateful. Thank you, Teresa."

Terry hung up on him. She looked down the bar at Shiv. "Jake, I have to leave."

Jake came up to her with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to London. How do I get to the Chelsea police station?"

Jake let out a roar of laughter. "You gotta go bail 'em out?"

Terry sucked in a cheek and nodded.

"You oughta just leave them rot," he said half seriously.

"I can't do that," said Terry. "And I have another problem. Can I borrow a hundred pounds?"

Jake sobered. "You really are going after them."

Terry nodded.

Jake sighed and got serious. "What are you driving?"

"The jeep."

"Take my car. But you have to bring it right back." He looked at her and shook his head. "And take the money out of the till. I still owe you from a year ago."

"Thank you," she said.

He gave her directions to get to Chelsea and the police station.

The officer at the police station gave her a quizzical look. "Where's Lt. Garrison?"

"He got injured on their last mission," explained Terry. "I'm his sister, Teresa Garrison."

The officer frowned. "And you had to come all this bleedin' way to get them out?"

Terry shrugged, "It's more trouble if I leave them sit."

He had her sign the papers and took her money. She made sure she got a receipt. As she waited for the men to be brought out, she paced the floor. The look on her face when they arrived was not inviting.

Chief was sullen. Casino sported a black eye. Goniff was bright and bouncy until he saw the look on Terry's face. Actor was trying to appear dignified, even though his lip was swollen and split and the left sleeve of his jacket was torn at the shoulder. Chief seemed the least drunk of three younger men.

"Chief, can you drive?" asked Terry.

He nodded in reply. She tossed him the keys to the Packard.

"One of you rides with me," said Terry. Casino and Goniff shuffled together. "Actor, you're elected."

"It would be a pleasure," said the con man.

"Don't bank on it," replied Terry.

She turned on her heel and marched out the door. The four men followed her quietly outside. The Packard was parked behind Jake's sedan. Actor eyed it as Terry got in behind the wheel. He climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Where did you get the car?" he asked.

"It's Shiv's. At least he didn't expect me to drive all this way in the jeep."

"That was most considerate of him."

Terry ignored him. She pulled out, making sure Chief was following.

Actor waited until they were to the outskirts of London. "What did the Warden have to say when you got the money?"

"Warden doesn't know about it," said Terry.

Actor shot her a startled look. "Then where did you get it?"

"Out of the till at the Fox." She glanced at him. "With Shiv's permission. He owed me some."

"You paid for us out of your own pocket?" asked Actor in surprise.

"Yes," said Terry, "and I expect to be paid back by you guys."

"But of course," assured Actor.

They rode in silence for a ways. "So who started it?" asked Terry. "As if I don't know."

"I believe it was two men taking offense at Casino's mouth," reported the con man.

"And how did you get in it?" He was the last one she would have expected to get beat up.

"There were two of them. They were bigger than I," replied Actor.

Terry managed to stifle a laugh at that. She stole a glance at the Italian. He was dabbing at his lip with his finger. She watched as he attempted to straighten his clothing and tuck the split edge of the coat sleeve back under the shoulder. That struck Terry as funny and she tried to stifle another laugh. Finally she started chuckling. They glanced at each other. Terry laughed and Actor gave a crooked grin that ended in a grimace as the lip pulled and started to bleed again. He had lost his white handkerchief somewhere.

"There's Kleenex in my purse," said Terry.

"I would never dream of reaching into a lady's . . ."

"Ac – tor . . ." said Terry warningly.

He opened her purse and removed the Kleenex.

Terry pulled over to the side of the road before the turn to the mansion. Chief pulled up alongside her and rolled down the window.

"I have to take the car back to Brandonshire and get the jeep. Take Actor and go on to the mansion," said Terry.

"I will ride to Brandonshire with you," interjected Actor.

Terry looked at him. "It's less than forty degrees out and it's an open jeep."

"I will go with you. If you must endure the cold for us then it is only fair that one of us endures it with you."

Terry shrugged. "Your choice." She motioned Chief to go on up the drive.

She and the con man continued on to Brandonshire. She parked behind the jeep and got out. "Come on inside," Terry said to Actor.

He followed her in. She motioned for him to take a seat at the bar. A couple lights were still on and the place seemed empty. Terry tossed her jacket on the bar and went into the backroom. Shiv was waiting for her. She tossed his keys to him and reached for the first aid kit.

"What'd you do," he asked, "bring 'em here?"

"Just one of them." She shrugged. "I know I shouldn't but I'll fix him up before we go back. Craig will probably be waiting and loaded for bear when we get there."

They walked out into the bar area together. Jake walked past Actor without a word but with a disgusted shake of his head.

"Thank you for the use of your car," said Actor.

"Screw the car," threw back Jake, never stopping. "You took her off my bar last night." He pushed out the door.

Terry ignored the byplay. She dug around and got a clean bar cloth, wetting it in the sink. She came back up to Actor and set the aid kit on the bar. Turning his head toward her with a finger under the chin, she set about cleaning the blood from his face.

"You don't have to do that," said Actor quietly.

"Zitto," said Terry just a quietly. "I'm stalling. I do not feel like fighting with Craig tonight." She continued to clean his face. "Just be quiet and let me do this."

He watched her face as she cleansed the laceration and applied a little bit of ointment. She concentrated on what she was doing and seemed to ignore him. He had expected more anger. Her actions were almost gentle.

"Anyplace else?" she asked.

"No," replied Actor.

Terry picked up his hands and looked at the knuckles. They were a little swollen and bruised, but the skin was intact. She had taken care of worse on her brother after a barn dance fight. She hoped Craig remembered all those barn dance fights. Dropping Actor's hands, she picked up her supplies and returned them to the backroom. When she came back out, Actor was waiting, holding her jacket. She slipped her arms into it and shrugged it on.

"Grazie," said Actor.

Terry nodded. "Come on."

When they got back to the mansion, they were both surprised that the lights were off and the place was silent, except for Casino's snoring. Terry lifted her hands and Actor shrugged. They went to their rooms, grateful for the reprieve.

Later in the morning, Terry was the first up. She moved slowly downstairs. Craig was in his office working on papers. Terry got two mugs of coffee and went into the lion's den.

Craig didn't look up. "Where'd you have to bail them out of?"

"Chelsea," she replied.

"Where'd you get the money?"

"Shiv."

Garrison reached into his drawer for the money box. "No," said Terry. "They're going to pay me back. You can bank on that."

Craig smiled into his coffee. Terry was feisty enough to exact payment from the cons.

"Who started it?" He looked up with a grin. "Or do I need to ask?"

"Casino, who else?"

"So who's hurt?"

Terry perched on the corner of Craig's desk. "Casino has a black eye. Actor has a split lip."

"Actor?"

"They were bigger than him," said Terry mimicking the Italian. "I think I would have liked to have seen that."

Craig looked up at Terry. After a moment, they both burst out laughing.

Later that afternoon, the men straggled downstairs. Besides a hangover, Casino's eye was purple black and swelled shut. He cast a good eye at Craig and sat down in one of the big chairs. The two men exchanged looks, Casino's slightly defiant and Craig with the famous Garrison glare. Nothing was said.

Terry disappeared and returned a few minutes later with an ice bag that she carefully settled over the safecrackers left eye.

"Thanks," he said, watching her cautiously.

Chief and Goniff followed in a bit, both men quiet around Garrison. The Lieutenant motioned Terry into his office. He didn't bother to shut the door, but spoke in a low voice to her.

"You're just encouraging them," he admonished.

"Maybe," replied Terry. "Don't they kinda remind you of us when we were younger?" Actor walked past the door to his chair. "Well, maybe not that one," added Terry.

"Definitely not Actor," agreed Craig. "We never got into as much trouble as they do."

"We just didn't have the opportunity," said Terry with a smile.

The next few days went by peacefully enough. Terry ventured over to the mansion in the afternoon and cooked supper for them until it was time for her to go to the bar. Garrison was still plagued by headaches and occasional bouts of vertigo. He was secretly relieved that Terry had managed to get them as much down time as she had. The cons were quiet, but that was not going to last much longer. That was one thing Craig was sure of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Terry got a couple nights off from tending bar and stayed over at the mansion. She worked on her domestic chores that still amused her to do. To Actor's relief, she managed to repair the sleeve of his jacket along with other torn and abused clothing belonging to the others. She too felt that something was about to happen but did not know what.

Craig was in a sour mood and the cons were too quiet. Terry walked into the upstairs common room with the intent of straightening up. Her brother was in his office and she didn't want to work around him when he had a headache from a concussion. Apparently the guys felt the same way as they were all sitting around the game table. The conversation ceased and they all stared at Terry silently. They were all dressed in dark clothing.

"Planning another foray into London?" she asked.

"We aren't plannin' nothing, Love," said Goniff a bit too brightly.

"Shut up," hissed Casino.

Actor shot a look of annoyance at both of them.

Terry pulled the last vacant chair out and sat down. "You might as well tell me. If you get caught doing whatever you're planning on doing, I'm the one who's going to have to bail you out."

"Yeah, and what's stoppin' you from squealin' to the Warden?" asked Casino.

Terry looked at Goniff. "Did I squeal to the Warden on you, Mate?"

Goniff grinned. "No, you sure didn't."

"Come on, give," said Terry. She wanted to know how their larcenous little minds worked.

Actor looked at her a bit defiantly. "There is a museum in London. It has a security system the same as most of the ones we break into on the Continent. The plan is to break in and each of us steals one particular item."

"What kind of items?" asked Terry with interest.

"Jewelry, a painting, antiques," replied Actor.

"Kind of keeping in practice?" Terry asked.

Actor nodded.

"Hey, why don't we take Terry with us?" suggested Goniff. "We could teach her."

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Actor vehemently. "We are not teaching the Warden's sister how to rob museums."

"Aw, come on, Actor," whined Goniff. "I bet she'd be good at that too."

Terry sat back and watched. Actually, the idea intrigued her.

"I said no!" expounded the Italian.

"I hate to agree with the Limey," said Casino. "But I think he's right. If the dame's goin' with us on missions, she better know what she's doin'. And we do a lot of that." Actor glared at him. Casino glared right back. "Hey, better we teach her here than in France or Italy on a real job with German guards."

"Man's got a point," added Chief quietly.

Actor knew what they said had merit, but he did not want anything to happen to Teresa. The Warden would never forgive that kind of mistake. And if caught, the girl would then have a criminal record.

"What do you want?" Chief asked Terry.

Terry looked around from face to face. She locked eyes with Actor. If it hadn't been for him, she would have declined. It was that damned power struggle. He was actively trying to intimidate her with his stare.

"I'm in," she said, shooting a glare at the con man.

"You're outvoted, Actor," said Goniff.

"All right," he conceded ungraciously. "But this time what we take out, we put back in." At the start of protests, he said determinedly, "We cannot further compromise her by fencing the goods."

"What happened to 'if you steal it, you put it back'?" asked Terry.

Goniff grinned at her, "That's only the small stuff or the stuff the Warden tells us to steal."

Good heavens, she thought and wondered just how much they had stolen over the last few months that Craig didn't know about. "So what do I get to take?" asked Terry curiously.

"You will take nothing," said Actor. "You will observe only."

Terry would wait and see about that. She was not about to get in an argument with the man now.

As was becoming common stance, they met an hour later and went out the window. The Packard was pushed silently down the drive until it was far enough from the mansion to start without the Lieutenant hearing it. Actor drove the two hours to London with Terry in the front seat and the other three men in the back. Whereas the backseat was boisterous, the front seat was silent. Terry came to the conclusion that the con man was quite capable of holding a grudge. She smiled to herself and figured at some point she would get him.

The job went smoothly. Terry was impressed with the teamwork the four men had together. She was keeping watch at the ornate gate to the antiques room. The guards were not due back for another fifteen minutes. Terry glanced at a bronze statue on a pedestal beside her. It was of a Roman woman, arm upraised, carrying a rather large gem. She nudged Goniff. He came up to her with a grin.

"Safe to touch this thing?" Terry whispered.

Goniff checked it out. "Yeah, it's not wired. Wot, you plannin' on taking that thing? It's heavy."

"No" denied Terry.

"Well, if you touch it, then wipe it down for prints."

Terry nodded. Her eyes swept the empty corridors. The switchblade was removed from her boot and opened silently against her leg. She pried two of the prongs back that were holding the gem, just enough for her to work it out. With a shrug, she dropped it into her bra. Terry shot another look at the corridors and put the knife back in its sheath. She took out a handkerchief and wiped the statue down.

They left the same way they had entered, through a window, and met in a nearby alley behind some bins. Actor had a good-sized oil painting, Casino had jewelry, Goniff had a couple silver boxes, and Chief had a jewel encrusted knife.

"Now we return and put everything back," said Actor. "Everything, Goniff," he said with emphasis. The Italian looked at the girl. "You will not go. I want you to wait by the car for us."

"I've studied the maps," said Terry. "I can wheel us out of here in a hurry if need be. It'll be warmed up and ready."

Actor looked at her sourly. He shook his head and turned to lead the group back.

"Uh, Actor," said Terry.

"What?" he turned to look at her in annoyance.

Reaching down the front of her shirt, Terry said, "If you want everything to go back, then you'll have to put this back yourself." She held up the multifaceted gem.

Casino snorted in laughter. Actor's mouth pinched tightly shut and he glared at Terry. He snatched the jewel from her.

"And where might I ask did you get this?" he inquired sarcastically.

"By the gate. There's a bronze of a skinny woman with her arm up in the air. It was in her hand. "I'm sure you'll have no problem putting it back," she replied in triumphant sarcasm.

With one final glare at her, Actor swung around and headed back down the alley. He didn't see the grin on Terry's face. She was beginning to find it fun annoying the arrogant con man.

Terry drove the car on the way back to the mansion. About halfway there, she spotted a pub at a crossroads that was still open.

"You guys wrecked this place lately?" she asked.

Casino looked at the establishment as Terry slowed the car. "Naw, haven't tried this place yet."

That surprised Terry. She figured every bar between London and Brandonshire had been sampled by this group. She turned into a parking space.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Actor. "We need to get back."

"We need to have a beer," countered Terry. "This way I don't have to lie to Craig when we get back."

"I like the way she thinks," said Goniff cockily.

Actor raised his eyebrows and gave a put upon sigh. Terry shot him an exasperated look.

"One quickie beer and no fights," the girl warned the others.

Craig was waiting for them at the door when they finally arrived back at the mansion. "Where the hell have you been now?"

"I took them for a drink," said Terry. "I thought it might prevent a replay of the other night. Your head isn't ready for drinking yet. When it is, I'll take you along too."

"And why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Garrison suspiciously.

"Because you would have said no."

Terry pushed past him into the house. The others followed. Garrison watched them troop up the stairs. Somehow he had the feeling Terry had joined ranks with his men.

Terry bid them good night, or morning as the case was, and went to her room. As the others went down the hall to their rooms, Goniff cocked his head and said, "I think I like 'er." Actor rolled his eyes and went silently into his bedroom.


End file.
